bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
The Champions (Series 1)
The first series of Britain's Got Talent: The Champions was filmed in 2019. The first episode was televised on August 31st 2019. The show was filmed at Wembley Arena over six weeks. Ant & Dec returned to host the spin-off show. Whereas Simon Cowell, Amanda Holden, Alesha Dixon, and David Walliams all returned to the judging panel. The show sees Britain's Got Talent winners and notable contestants face off against acts worldwide. The champions edition of the show begins at what would usually be the semi finals stage. Each act from a different country represents the country that they hail from. The show differs to the main show in many ways with these being the fact that a golden buzzer is given to a select judge or Ant & Dec weekly, so therefore can only be pressed once a week. A golden buzzer act advances through to the final immediately in this edition of the show. Two acts a week reach the final with the latter being chosen by winning a live studio audience super fan vote. Before the winner of the vote is announced Ant & Dec announce who came third in said vote. They then inform the winner that they won the vote, thus signalling to the other act that they came second within said vote. The final consists of ten acts as two progress through each show. The show also lacks its own version of More Talent. The show was the first British Got Talent show to lack a wildcard act. Although the show had reportedly wanted a wildcard act the act that the judges wanted to provide it to, was to perform a routine that was "Too Dangerous" for the show, thus seeing the judges revoke the wildcard off of the act and remove the wildcard from The Champions altogether, this also meant that the public never did find out who's act was reported to be too dangerous however though, as nothing was stated of the matter during the broadcast of the show. Like the rest of the show the winner and the top ten are decided via a live audience super fan vote, and the winner gets a Trophy, and wins the title of Best Talent in the World. After the performance of dance group MerseyGirls the show was paused for an exact minute to get people talking and launch "Britain Get Talking" in the live studio audience, which was also encouraged to have occurred at home for the viewers when the final was broadcast on Saturday October 5th 2019, talking about Mental Wellness. As part of the launch of "Britain Get Talking" several camera pans took place with the first being to a duo of backstage staff who held a placard that read "Use Our Silence", before panning to another group of backstage staff who held up a placard that read the words "To Talk To Each Other". It was then that a woman in an office was shown as another potential camera pan who held up a placard reading "Try It Now", before concluding with a third group of the definite backstage staff who held a final placard that read the words "Britain Get Talking". The campaign was later continued throughout the advert break after its subsequent launch on the show, where it was seen that the campaign was also sponsored by charities Mind and Young Minds. Series 4 Runners-Up Twist and Pulse were the winners, earning the title of the Best Talent in the World. In addition to Twist and Pulse earning the title of the Best Talent in the World, the duo were the first golden buzzer act to win a British Got Talent show, beating Bars and Melody's, Boogie Storm, Daliso Chaponda's, and Donchez Dacres' records of being the nearest golden buzzers to win, as they all placed third in their respective series of Series 8 (Bars and Melody), Series 10 (Boogie Storm), Series 11 (Daliso Chaponda), and Series 12 (Donchez Dacres) and were golden buzzer acts. Surprisingly only one of the four record holders made the final of the Champions as Boogie Storm, and Daliso Chaponda were eliminated in their first performances on the spin-off show and Donchez Dacres did not compete upon it, whereas Bars and Melody made the final and placed in an unspecified position. Semi Finals Semi-Final 1 * Ashleigh and Sully * * Connie Talbot * The Nelson Twins * Bad Salsa * * Boogie Storm * The Sacred Riana * Paul Potts Both Kseniya Simonova and Bello and Annaliese Nock advanced through to the final. Semi-Final 2 * 100 Voices of Gospel * Lost Voice Guy * * Paul Zerdin * Gao Lin & Liu Xin * Antonio Sorgentone * * Deadly Games * Jai McDowall Both Alexa Lauenburger and MerseyGirls advanced through to the final. Semi-Final 3 * Richard Jones * Mayyas * DJ Arch Jnr. * Jack Carroll * * Richard and Adam * The Fire * * Cristina Ramos Both Paddy and Nico and Darcy Oake advanced through to the final. Semi-Final 4 * George Sampson * Bonnie Anderson * Issy Simpson * Mirror Family * Tape Face * * * Colin Thackery *Billy and Emily England Both Stavros Flatley and Preacher Lawson advanced through to the final. Semi-Final 5 * Daliso Chaponda * DM-X Comvaleñoz * Ben Hart * Alex Magala * * Gennady Tkachenko-Papizh * Vicki Barbolak * * Collabro Both Twist and Pulse and Bars and Melody advanced through to the final. Final The acts who progressed through to the final were: * Kseniya Simonova * Bello & Annaliese Nock * Alexa Lauenburger * MerseyGirls * Paddy and Nico * Darcy Oake * Stavros Flatley * Preacher Lawson * Twist and Pulse * Bars and Melody These were the results of the final: Eliminated in the bottom 7: * Bars and Melody * Preacher Lawson * Darcy Oake * MerseyGirls * Bello & Annaliese Nock * Alexa Lauenburger * Paddy and Nico Top 3: 3rd: Kseniya Simonova 2nd: Stavros Flatley 1st: Twist and Pulse Category:Spin-Offs